A Shocking Memory
by Laura Potter is awesome
Summary: Lily and Severus view the Marauders memories, hoping to prove that they are arrogant, and to get blakmail things. However, what they find isn't what they expect. Peter's not included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I thought of this story when I was sleeping soo, I decided to write it! Please review, and stay Potterish!**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans smirked, as she extracted the final memory, from her enemy, James Potter.<p>

She raced down the corridors, hoping a prefect wouldn't see her, and went into the Room of Requirments, to see her friend, Severus Snape.

"Did you get the memory?" he asked, excited.

"Yup! We'll get black-mail material, and we'll prove that they're big-headed jerks!" Lily exclaimed, rubbing her hands together.

How they thought of this idea was a mystery to them, but it would prove worthwhile. They had gotten the memory from 3/4 marauders (Peter was ill, so they couldn't) and they were about to... look inside them.

Lily felt a bit bad about including Remus in this, but reminded herself that he never stopped Black and Potter from bullying Sev, and Sev knew he was a werewolf, and Lily knew Sev wouldn't reveal the secret.

"Who should we do first?" Sev asked, looking at the viles titled _Potter, Lupin and Black._


	2. Sirius Black

**Chapter two, with Sirius!**

* * *

><p>"I say we do Black." Lily said.<p>

_"_Perfect." Severus said, smirking as they plunged into Sirius's memories.

_The memories swirled, and Lily and Sev landed in a bedroom, that could only belong to Sirius Black. _

_"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!" a man screamed from downstairs._

_"Y-yes father!" a small boy said. _

_The boy looked nothing like present Sirius Black. He looked smaller, weaker, and thinner. His hair was also short. _

Th_e small boy went down stairs, slowly and carefully. He met his mother and father at the bottom steps._

_"Last week," Walburga Black began. "You said, that you were going to see how worthless muggles were... Then, I saw you, **playing and socializing with the filth!" **she screamed, throwing a curse at Sirius. _

_Sirius screamed in pain. _

_"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! DISGRACING THE NAME OF THE BLACKS, DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY, YOU SHOULD BE DISOWNED RIGHT NOW!" **Walburga screamed, aiming another curse at her son, who collapsed into screams of pain. _

_"If we catch you again, you'll be in more trouble." Orion hissed. "And no meals for a month!" he added as Sirius limped up the stairs._

_The memory changed again, and they were seated in the Hogwarts Express. Sirius was sitting alone in a compartment, looking out the window. _

_A small knock came from the door, and Sirius turned around. _

_The boy had messy dark hair, and round glasses. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked shyly. _

_"Sure, go ahead." he said. "What happened?" Sirius asked, pointing at James's nose, which was bleeding._

_"Oh, some kid punched me... git." James muttered._

_"Here, I'll fix it," Sirius said. "Episky!" he said firmly, giving his wand a flick._

_"Thanks mate," James said, smiling. "Anyways, what's your name, I'm James Potter," James said._

_"Sirius Black, but don't worry, I'm nothing like my stupid family, otherwise as soon as you stepped into the compartment, I would've said, 'What's your blood status?" Sirius said, catching James's wary expression._

_"Say, do you like practical jokes, those things?" James asked, grinning. _

_"No." Sirius said firmly. James's face fell. "I LOVE them!" he said, laughing. _

_"I snuck some dungbombs out from my house, do you want to set some off?" James asked, smirking his famous smirk._

_"Hell yeah!" Sirius shouted, jumping up from his seat. _

The memories then ended, and Sev and Lily took their heads out of the Pensieve, shocked what they had heard. Apart from the last part, of course.

"That wasn't what I expected..." Lily said slowly.

"Yeah, but... he still set off dungbombs!" Severus said, trying to make sure Lily didn't fall to the Marauders side.

"Yeah, lets watch the next one." Lily said. She hesitated slightly, before she pulled out the memory of Remus Lupin, and poured it in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was Sirius's. Oh, and they set of the dungbombs, returned to the compartment, and thats where Sev and Lily came in. This takes place (like the memory viewing thing) before the mudblood thing, but the Willow already happened. Please read that, so your not confused during Remus's part, cause it will be mentioned, and yeah, its complicated. Stay tuned, and Review please!<strong>


	3. Remus Lupin

**Here is Remus! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p> <em> The memories swirled until it met a shabby house, that had a tall mother with tan colored hair and blue eyes, a father who had the same colored hair, only brown eyes, and a boy, which was Remus. <em>

_ "Remus, don't go outside today, alright?" Mr. Lupin said as soon as their son came into view. _

_"Why not?" Remus asked curiously._

_"Because its dangerous, alright, so don't go!" Mr. Lupin said firmly._

_Remus stood in shock, and then grinned. He loved dangerous stuff! He could go outside!_

_He waited until his parents were asleep, and then tiptoed down stairs in his pajamas, quietly closing the back door as he left. He ran outside, and layed down, his hands behind his head, and then looked at the moon. _

_A growl filled the place. At first, Remus thought it was his father, who had caught him outside. He jumped up, suprised and went closer, to get a better view of his dad. _

_He soon realized, that it wasn't his dad. _

_"Are you a stray dog?" Remus asked gently to the 'dog'_

_The dog growled, and pounced on Remus. Remus screamed in shock, of having a 'dog' pounce on him._

_The 'dog' bared its teeth, snarling, and then bit Remus's neck. _

_Blood filled the grass as Remus screamed, and pleaded for his mother and father. _

_The wolf aimed one more bite on his arm, but was blasted away, by Mr. Lupin who was shortly followed by Mrs. Lupin. _

_"QUICKLY, TO SAINT MUNGOS!" Mr. Lupin shouted. The grass faded away, and all that was there was blackness. _

_The memory changed, and lead to a boys dorm, filled with messy clothes, quidditch books, and old candy wrappers, apart from one bed that was currently empty. If you looked into the dorm, you wouldn't think it belonged to the Marauders, as they were sitting solemly on their beds, not huddled together, planning pranks. _

_Remus trudged into the dorm, met by his Peter's stare, Sirius's cold look, and James's nervous look. One thought went to Remus's mind. They knew. _

_"So..." Remus said nervously. "What thing will explode on me when I sit on my bed?" he asked, giving a fake smile. _

_"Nothing... yet..." Sirius said, getting up. _

_"So, Remus, after, many, many, many books, in the library," James said this with a shudder. "We have found out alot about the werewolf... and, with our many calculations-"_

_"We think your a werewolf." Sirius said bluntly. _

_"I have no idea what your talking about. I am not a w-werewolf," Remus said, stammering on the last word. _

_"Then whats this?" James asked, taking out a lunar calender from Remus's truck. _

_"Er.. that's extra credit work!" Remus lied._

_"Remus, we know your a werewolf, and there is no good denying it!" Sirius said gently. Tears filled Remus's eyes as he flopped down on his bed. _

_"Please! Please don't tell! I-I'll move dorms! I-I'll transfer to another house! I'll even leave Hogwarts! Please don't tell!" he sobbed. The marauders looked at him in shock. _

_"We want you to stay! We would never, leave you! We are the Marauders! We have to be together! Without you, all our plans would fail!" James cried, patting Remus's back. _

_"Well not all-" _

_"Remember the prank we tried to pull on Remus, Sirius?" James asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Well, how was I supposed to know that we were going to practicing Protego in Defense! Not my fault that you ended up with purple spots!" Sirius cried._

_Remus let a laugh escape his mouth, remembering the scene of a purple Sirius and Remus. _

_"Remus, don't leave! We need you!" Peter said._

_"Your our brother!" James said. Remus looked up at them. He expected their faces to read fear. And they did. But as Remus looked at them closer, he realized it was fear of them leaving. _

_"You mean it?" Remus asked, wiping tears from his eyes. _

_"Yes!" James said. "Now, lets go down to the kitchens. We brought food, but Sirius ate it all!" he said, throwing a glare at Sirius. _

_"Thanks guys," Remus said, hugging the rest of the Marauders. _

_The memory swirled once more, going to another. _

_Remus was in a dark room, with Snape. _

_"P-please don't tell!" Remus begged as soon as he saw Snape. Snape's mouth twisted into a smirk. _

_"And why should I not tell? I'm sure the Slytherins would love to hear this," Snape said, smirking as Remus started crying. _

_"NO! Please! I'll do anything!" Remus begged. _

_"I don't know..." Snape said, enjoying the fact that one of the Marauders was on his knees, begging to him. _

_"Please! Anything! I-I'll never do anything to you again! I-I'll do all your homework! I can do anything, just don't tell!" Remus pleaded. _

_Snape smirked. "I'll give you some things to do after Christmas break." (**AN: This was two days after the Willow, and the Willow was during Christmas break) **he left, and the memories ended. _

* * *

><p><strong>hey there! So, I hope you liked my chapter! Please review and the 'infamous Potter' will be next! <strong>


	4. James Potter

**Chapter two, with 'The Infamous Potter'! (Incase you didn't know who he is, its James) and Sev and Lily's reaction to Remus's memory. I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated, but I got a trojan horse virus on my computer. I'm using the library computer because my computer still isn't fixed :(. Oh well, thanks for reviewing and keep doing it please! **

* * *

><p>There was a moment of silence as Remus's memory ended.<p>

Finally, Lily turned to Severus, the strongest glare in her eyes.

"How could you?" she whispered. Severus looked down.

"Well, you know how he torments me and-"

"He never did anything to you!" Lily snapped. Snape cowered. "Remus is my other best friend! Your no better then Black and Potter!" she yelled.

"Speaking of which, lets watch this his," Severus said, eager to change the subject.

"This isn't over!" Lily snarled, "After this, your saying sorry to Remus!" she added.

"Alright Lils, lets just watch Potter know," Severus said, adding in his mind, "And hopefully this will have some show of his arrogance."

With that, they both plunged into the Pensieve.

_A messy haired boy sat in a huge mansion, boredly flipping through a book about Quidditch. _

_"James dear, do you want to go to bed?" his mother asked gently. She had long red hair, and light hazel colored hair, much like her sons. _

_"When Dad coming home?" he asked._

_Mrs. Potter let out a sigh. "I'm not sure James, you no that he is a very busy man. He's on a mission currently," she added worriedly. _

_"Will he come home with all that blood like last time?" James asked curiously. Being seven, he didn't exactly know that it was bad. _

_Mrs. Potter knelt down, so that her eyes were leveled to her sons. "I hope not sweetie. Now go to bed." _

_The memory changed and went to one, currently in a place that both Sev and Lily loved. Diagon Alley. James had grown up slightly, but still was rather scrawny. _

_"Dad, you said we were going to the Quidditch shop!" James whined. _

_"We will, I need to get an owl. Mitsy is getting old." Mr. Potter responded with a sigh. _

_"Alright Dad." James said. They countinued to walk around the Alley, not doing anything remotely intresting. Snape and Lily began to grow bored, wondering why this memory was there. They had made sure only to extract the important ones._

_The two went through many shops, getting a brown owl, several books, potions, and finally they went to a Quidditch shop. _

_Before they even touched the door knob, shouts and flashes of green light were flying everywhere. _

_Masked figures, some on brooms, others just apparating in_

_"JAMES!" Mr. Potter shouted, sheiding his son. "LEAVE!" he shot a spell at a book and made a gesture to go to it. But of course, James didn't. _

_"No, you could get hurt!" James shouted back. _

_"Please James, just leave!" his father half sobbed as two killing curses narrowly missed him. _

_James's father was never like this. He was either joking around, or calm and collected. James was about to grab the book to transport him to somewhere, but a red jet of light hit him. _

_Pain filled James's body, as the Torture Curse filled every cell in his body. The pain was killing him, he could barely even hear his fathers screams, the Death Eaters laughs, and everything went black. _

_When he awoke, he was in a hospital, his mother holding his hand, sobbing into his chest, while his dad was pacing around the bed, tears also in his eyes. _

_"Dad? M-mum?" he said, looking at the sobbing figures. _

_"JAMES!" Mrs. Potter all but screamed, nearly pouncing on her son. _

_"Are you okay? This is all my fault..." was all Mr. Potter seemed to be able to see.__"_

_"No it isn't," James said, looking at his dad. _

_"It is, but get some rest. You were under the curse for too long for a 9 year old boy," Mr. Potter said firmly, giving his son something to drink. James accepted it, and fell into a deep sleep. _

_The memories swirled, and ended. James had grown quite a bit. He was reading (at this Severus and Lily were quite suprised) outside of the compartments, muttering to himself. _

_"Don't be shy, make friends, don't be shy make friends..." he muttered. _

_He made a move to get up, when a blond haired boy blocked his way. "Who are you?" Malfoy sneered._

_"Er, James Potter," James muttered, turning red. _

_"Why were you muttering to yourself? Scared that wittle you wouldn't make any friends?" he sneered. His group jeered and James went a darker shade of red. _

_"Well, at least I don't have girls hair!" James said angrily. His eyes widened as soon as he said that. Why did he say that? What was he thinking?_

_Malfoy extended his arm, and punched Potter straight in his nose. _

_"What are you doing Malfoy!" shreiked a girl, who Lily recognized as Molly Prewett, or now, Molly Weasley. _

_The group ran away, not wanting to be the testers of a nice jinx. Molly turned to James. _

_"Are you alright? Ignore those lot, they're a bunch of prats," she said. "Do you want me to fix it for you?" she asked gently. _

_James reddened once more, and quickly said, "No thanks," and walked away before Molly could say something. _

_He found an almost empty compartment, and asked if he could sit here. The boy (Sirius) said yes. They talked, goofed around, James got his nose fixed, and they did more goofing around. _

_Finally, after a long boring talk about quidditch, (or in Lily and Severus's opinion) a girl with long red hair, and a boy with greasy black hair walked in, who Lily and Severus recoginzed as themselves. _

_They watched the scene that had started so much happen, before Sirius called, "See ya Snivellus!" and Lily and Severus stomped off. _

_"That girl was really pretty," James said, looking at the door that had slammed shut. _

_Sirius snickered and said, "Well, that was a good impression you made on her then, right mate," he said, smirking. _

_"Oh shut up," James muttered, turning pink. _

_"You two better make me godfather for your first child," Sirius said, sniggering. _

_"Shut it!"_

"Will it be a girl or a boy? What will you name it, some demented name like Harry?" he asked coversationally.

_"I just noticed she was pretty, that doesn't mean I like her or anything!" James shouted in his defense. _

_"Sure, alright..."_

_The memories swirled and swirled some more, until stopping at in the end of their 1st year. _

_Snape and James were standing in an empty corridor, by accident. As soon as they saw each other, they both drew their wands. _

_"Where's your stupid gang Potter?" Snape sneered. _

_"Were not a 'gang' and they are at detention!" James snapped back, gripping his wand tightly. _

_"Oh, and you left them there to face it by themselves, how noble, how brave," Snape sneered. _

_"I had nothing to do with it!" James snarled. "Oh, have you not been using that shampoo that we had been sending?" he asked conversationally. _

_"Levicorpus!" Snape shouted. James was lifted by his ankle, and thrown into the air. Snape laughed. _

_"Let me down!" he shouted, furious. _

_"Why should I do that?" he asked, sneering. _

_"If I keep screaming, a prefect will be sure to come by, and you'll be in a lot of trouble!" James yelled. He began to scream 'help' and Snape let him down. _

_As soon as he did, James punched his long crooked nose. _

_"POTTER!" an different voice shouted. Lily turned to see her younger self, fury in her eyes. _

_"You little- what right do you think that you have to just do that to people!" she shreiked. _

_"Its called self defense, if he hadn't attacked me-"_

_"Oh likely story!" Lily said with a snort. "Severus has never done anything to you!"_

"He started it! I swear, he did!" James yelped.

__Lily smacked him in the face, grabbed Snape's hand, and muttered, "C'mon, lets go to the hospital wing..." she threw one more cold glare at James, and then stalked off. __

__The memory changed and Severus and Lily landed in the Gryffindor common room. They were in their 4th year, and sleeping. __

__Suddenly, James screamed. Sirius woke up, and so did Remus. Peter remained sleeping. __

__"Don't hurt him- no stop- please don't hurt-" James screamed again. __

__"Prongs, wake up! Its alright, what ever your dreaming about is a dream!" Sirius said, shocked. __

__"James, wake up, your having a nightmare!" Remus said, gently shaking James. __

__James awoke, covered in sweat, and shaking. __

__"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Sirius yelped. Remus glared at him. __

__"What were you dreaming about?" Remus asked in a gentler voice. __

__"You promise not to tell anyone?" James asked in a low voice. __

__"We swear," Sirius said firmly.__

__"If I can trust you, you can trust me," Remus said, grinning slightly. __

__James took a deep breath and painfully told them the story about when he was 9, and he got hit by the curse. __

__When he finsihed, the Marauders looked horrified. __

__"We're sorry," they both said instantly. __

__"Why, its not your fault!" James said standing up. "Oh, and er- sorry for waking you..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.__

__"Its all right, I couldn't sleep any way." Sirius said. "I'm hungry." __

_"When are you not?" Remus said, amused. _

_"Wanna go to the kitchens?" James asked grinning. _

_"Sure, wake Pete," Sirius told Remus. Remus rolled his eyes, and woke Peter up. The 4 friends walked away under an invisibility cloak, grinning. _

_The memory changed. It was still their 4th year, and they were still looking the same. _

_Peter, James and Sirius were all standing in an empty corridor, grinning, hands in their pockets. As soon as Remus saw sight of them, he drew his wand. _

_"What is going to attack me, spray me, or mentally kill me when I take one more step?" he asked. _

_"Nothing, honestly Moony, you have no faith in us." Sirius said, grinning even more. _

_Remus took a step back. _

_"We have something to show you!" Peter said excitedly. _

_The dragged Remus to an empty class room. _

_"Muffliato!" Sirius said. _

_"So Remus," James said, not beating around the bush, "you know how ever full moon you come back with all those scratches and stuff" James asked._

_"Yeah." Remus said grimly. _

_"Well, we found a way to make it all better!" Sirius said. _

_There was a dramatic pause, and then the James, Sirius and Peter all announced, "We're going to become an Animagus!" _

_"No! No way!" Remus said, horrified at the thought. _

_"Well, we can't see you just come back every full moon with a bunch of scars, can we?" Sirius said. _

_"Besides, if you bite us, we won't transform into werewolves," James said, voicing Remus's thoughts. _

_"I dunno-"_

_"Well, its too late, we already became it!" Sirius said cheerfully. Remus face-palmed. _

_The memory changed once more, and it showed an angry James, a angry Remus, a confused Peter, and a depressed looking Sirius. _

_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" James shouted. "TELLING SNAPE WHERE TO FIND REMUS?" _

_"You know, if James hadn't saved Snape, I would've bitten him, and probably sent to Azkaban." Remus said, trying to remain calm. It didn't work that well. _

_"I- I dunno..." Sirius croaked. He was pale, and shaking madly, but no tears were in his eyes. _

_"Thats obvious!" James snorted. _

_"He was insulting you, insulted Remus, told his ideas about his monthly issue, said tons of bad stuff about everyone we love, and then- I dunno- I just got so mad, and told him where to go-" Sirius voice broke off, and he sat down, head in his knees. _

_"And now, you don't want to speak to me! I am so sorry, I deserve to be expelled, I deserved my life at Grimmuald Place, I deserved all of those curses from Bella, Reg, and my parents, I deserved-" Sirius said, smacking his head to the wall with every 'I deserve'_

_"You deserve many things, however you don't deserve what you got, and you deserve detention every day for the rest of Hogwarts life." James said. _

_Sirius shook his head. "I **don't **deserve to have friends like you- well, now I guess I don't have them-" he made a move to get up, but James pushed him down. _

_"We are still your friends, but this isn't over. Your apologizing to Snape." Remus said. _

_"Anything to remain friends with you guys!" he croaked. They all gave each other a group hug, and walked off. _

_"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Sirius asked anxiously. "I could get you and Lily together... er somehow, and Remus, I can set you up with that Ravenclaw girl your always staring at-"_

_"How about you shut up?" James asked groggily. _

_"Okay!" Sirius said cheerfully. _


	5. Apologize Time

**Here are the reactions to James's memory, and the epiloge, sorta. Thanks for those reviews! And sorry for not updating! I tend to do that, a really exciting chapter, and I don't update for like, weeks... oh, well, I hope that its good now!**

* * *

><p>Severus and Lily drew their heads from the memory. They were silent for a moment.<p>

"They are really good friends," Lily said shortly, and they returned back to their silence.

"Well... Potter is still arogant and all-" Snape began.

"Did you notice how when you called them a gang he got really angry?" Lily said, ignoring Snape's comment.

"Yeah well-"

"I always thought that too," Lily said, in deep thought. "That they were just a gang... but they aren't... they're much closer."

"Well-"

"I've been wrong." Lily said, standing up, talking mostly to herself. "Potter didn't have such a happy childhood, _I _had a happier childhood." she took a breath. "And he didn't start that duel... you did," she said, turning to Snape. Snape fidgeted in his seat under her strong gaze.

"That makes me wonder how many other things that were not true about him." Lily wondered aloud.

"Or how many things were true!" Severus said hopefully.

"We can't tell anybody... about them being Animagus's." Lily said. Snape sighed.

"So lets go apologize," Snape said in a defeated voice.

"Yeah... yeah..." she said distractedly. She turned to the door. "We have to go apologize. And you have to too, especially to Remus," she added, glaring at him slightly. Severus sighed. There was no point in questioning and angry Lily.

They walked out of the Room of Requirements. It wasn't hard to spot Potter's gang who were suprisingly, in the library, Sirius and James lounging against the bookshelf, Remus sitting at one of the tables, turning pages of a book, and Peter sitting on the floor, looking at them in awe.

So, Snape and Lily weren't suprised.

As soon as the Marauders saw Snape and Lily, they all had different reactions. James ruffled his hair, and drew his most charming style, Sirius looked nervously at Snape (both Snape and Lily knew why) and Remus was smiling at both of them, though fear was in his eyes as he looked at Snape.

"Hi Evans," James said, smiling at her. He turned to Snape, smile and charm gone. "Snape." he said. James glanced at Sirius then to Snape. Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Er- Sniv- Snape, I need to speak to you, er, in private, and-" Sirius began.

"Actually we need to speak to all of you, apart from Peter," Lily inturrupted.

"Er- okay," Sirius said. James strutted along, and Remus walked uncertainly with them. She led them to the Room of Requirements.

She instantly told them how she had stolen some of their memories, and that she and Snape had watched them. All the marauders were extremely pale at this.

"And- what memories did you exactly take?" James said in a would-be-casual voice.

"Er, well for Black, one where you were at home-" Sirius paled instantly. "And the time where you and Potter met," Lily said. "For Remus," Lily fidgeted, guilty. "We took the time you were bitten-" Remus paled, "The time that the others found out you were a werewolf-" Remus turned red, knowing he had displayed many emotions. Lily said this one rather coldly, "And the time when Snape blackmailed you. Right after the Willow," Remus once again flushed. "And for you, when you went to Diagon Alley and got t-tortured," James's eyes widened, "When you got punched by Malfoy-" James flushed, "When you had the nightmare about the Alley event," James turned a darker shade of red, "And when you became Anigmagus's- we won't tell anyone!" she added when the Marauders's eyes widened in fear, "And when you comfronted Black about the Willow," Sirius looked down. Lily took a deep breath.

"You had no right to do so!" James said harshly, glaring at the two of them.

Lily sighed. "We know, we weren't thinking straight, but the real reason we came here is to apologize," she said. She turned to Snape, who sighed.

"Er- Lupin, I'm sorry for treating you like that, and er, you don't have to do anything for me," he muttered.

"Its fine Severus," Remus said, though he still showed signs of suspicion.

"I have something to say too!" Sirius said. He threw a glance at James, and then said to Snape. "Sni- Snape, I am sorry for what I did, I wasn't thinking straight, and I just... I'm sorry, I didn't realize you could get killed. You may be my enemy, but I never wanted you dead," he said sincerely. Snape gave a curt nod.

"And er Potter-" Lily began fidgeting even more.

"Wait, Snape, I'm sorry for hexing you, I was just trying to be someone else in the first year, and then it sort of just stuck with me. And Evans, I'm sorry for er- stalking you, and er bothering you for the past years," James said, looking at Lily.

"And Lily, Severus I'm sorry I never did anything to stop these idiots from hexing you and annoying you," Remus said, mostly looking at Snape.

"Potter, I'm really sorry I judged you so quickly. I never realized that your a such a good friend," Lily said sincerely.

"Its alright Evans," James said, smiling.

"Hey, maybe now all of could be friends?" Remus suggested. Snape and Sirius glared at Remus.

"I like that idea!" Lily said, standing next to Remus.

"I agree!" James chirped, rushing to stand between Remus and Lily, and then putting an arm around her. Lily (suprisingly) didn't throw it off.

"I_'ll _be friends with James, Remus and Lily _not _Snape!" Sirius yelped.

"And _I'll _be friends with everyone except for Potter, Black and Lupin!" Snape argued.

Remus, Lily and James watched the arguement.

"It was worth a shot," Remus said, shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! The end of my first story thats more then a chapter! Review and stay awesome! (And by Awesome I mean Potterish!) <strong>


End file.
